


My escape in you

by AlexTheAlmighty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo in overwatch, M/M, Mccree in talon, Prisioner hanzo, Torture, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheAlmighty/pseuds/AlexTheAlmighty
Summary: Hanzo shimada is captured and interrigated by Talon, Jesse deaperatly is trying to save the old flame from his own faction.





	My escape in you

Jesse ran down the softly lighted cold corridor. He had been called by his cheif. Appearently they'd found and captured one of the Overwatch agents. He himself had left with Gabriel Reyes when he found out that he was alive, but people did not know that. They were still searching for the young cowboy. 

He wondered who it was that Talon captured. He would not be able to watch the 'interrigation' if it was captain Amari, neighter would it be nice to watch Strike commander Morrison. They used to be his family. Ana was like a mother to him, and she meant alot to him. 

He soon arrived at the lab where a few of the members were waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Gabe growled at Jesse when he came panting into the large damp room. "Sorry, i still have some problem finding in this 'maze'." he pouted and nodded at the person sitting in the interrigation chair, covered in a white blanket. "Who's it?" 

The latino man smirked and looked at Jesse. "You sure ya wanna know, kiddo? It might be too much to you." Jesse frowned and growled that he wasn't a kid and that he wanted to know who that damn person was. "Let's find out, shall we?" Said the nearly unnoticable woman, passing by Jesse as he twitched. "Gosh ma'am, no need t'be so scary..." she only glared at him in return, making her way down to the person being tied up. "Waiting for your call, chief." she moved her head towards Reapen as he nodded. 

As the blanket were removed Jesse nearly lost his breath. "A..alive?" his eyes widened as he only stared at the smaller, slightly tanned Japanese man in the chair below him. "Hanzo you're alive?" Reaper laughed with his dark raspy voice. "He can't hear you, he's asleep." His eyes sharpened at the sleeping boy, facing the ground. "Let's wake him up shall we?" he sank into the floor and moved swiftly as a shadow up behind the man and then regained his 'human' form. "Wake up..." He moved his hand down to press the on/off button to start the interrigation. 

The Japanese boy awoke quickly and then looked around the room, confused. "Where..?" He was met with a blindfold covering his eyes from behind. Ofcourse former Overwatch member Gabriel Reyes would want to keep his, Amélie Lacroix and Jesse Mccree's identitys out of reach for Overwatch. He swiped back up to the balcony where Jesse and now the silent sniper were standing next to one of the mecanics, nodding at him. "Let's begin." Reaper said, finding Jesse's facial expression that showed chock, fear and guilt at the same time, strangely amusing. 

There was a loud buzz covering the ground and the boy, struggelimg in the chair, seemed to be less and less calm. "So, Hanzo Shimada... An Overwatch agent, what brings you here today? Did you track us here? How come you were found right outside of your base?" Reaper tapped his fingers against the iron rail and inspecting every single one of the boys movements. Hanzo did not answer, neighter did he try to stop struggeling out of the tight grip of chains that were holding his arms down behind his back. 

Amélie gazed at the boy before telling the mecanics to shock him. The buzzing got louder and Jesse was now sweating, seeing his former pardner squealing below him, being "elecricuted". He knew that they would show no mercy towards one of 'Them' but he could not watch this. 

"Let's try again. Why are you here Hanzo..?" hanzo cought his breath before mumbleing.

"I was searching for someone."

"Someone?"

"J-jesse... He's not dead. He can't be. He's alive, i know it." 

Gabe laughed so loud that it snapped Jesse out of his deep thoughts. 

"This is too great! Cowboy, maybe YOU can get him to speak?" 

Jesse stiffened up as he saw Hanzo, his blindfold showing wet traces of tears. He gasped and climbed down the ladder to meet his once best friend. "Hey there, pardner. Looking good as always." Hanzo couldn't help but to let out a small cry. 

"Jesse... Jesse!" Tears streamed down his eyes as the cowboy removed the small archers blindfold. Jesse had missed those chocolate brown eyes. He leaned down to hug the boy and Hanzo leaned his head toward Jesses chest. 

"Hey, don't get too close now!" Reaper growled at the youngsters that were releaved to see eachother after these two years. Widowmaker just grabbed ahold of Reapers cloak and pulled him out of the room. "They need privacy. You." She pointed at the tecnichian and ordered him to hide on the balcony to write down any useful information. Then the two left the room. 

Jesse hugged Hanzo and he breath in all of the asian beautie. He reached into his pocket to get the keys and he freed Hanzo from the chair. Hanzo couldn't help but sob loudly when he saw that familiar face. He reached up to touch the cowboys face. 

"It's you, you're here Jesse!" Hanzos smile was something Mccree had missed during these two years. 

"Don't worry, hun. I'm not going to leave you again." Jesse leaned down and claimed hanzos lips and the both clung onto eachother tightly. "Jesse, we need to get out of here, why are you here in the first place?" 

"It's a long story.." 

Hanzo nodded and leaned onto Jesses shoulder. He let out a sigh of reliefe as Jesse held him close. "I'm going to get you out of here, Darlin'"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for just leaving the story at this, i just couldn't come up with a good sequel...


End file.
